Chantel
For Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia He is the first one amongst the Xiamen Enforcers who is told being human not to allow to join the team and is still stubborn to join the force to make deals, cut everyone's deals, and fight them. He beats them all and finally gets the deal that he can join the team on the ground of the Earth. They are told by the highest rank not to let Chantel join their space mission for emergency, but he refuses to accepts it and wants to challenge them all, win them over the deal. They still refuse to let him join the space mission, but he broke the rule under the team and sneaked in the space shuttle with them. Everyone of the Xia thought he was the first one who will die for sure because they are fully aware of that he is merely a human who could not have survived the space shuttle explosion. In their surprise, he survived the space shuttle explosion and proved them wrong. They confused that he may not be a human after all, but still, their scientist and doctor told them a fact he is a human. Actually, scientists and doctors are not aware of that he could mess with their works and minds that he is not exactly what they thought. He does not know which race he is, human, mutant, or alien. He has not founded the answers that he is looking for the long time. He knew he upset the team alot. He can not deal with it and wanted to know what race he is. He believed that he was a human after all. However, he faced too many deaths would have made happened for him being a human, but he has not been killed and died by these dangerous things. The Xiamen Enforcers and the Xia and their relatives and even the Zemo are angry to find out what he was doing and what he was. They decided to start an investigation--Ryan Hagen Case by trying to find him and asking him a lot of questions that they wanted to know whether he lied or not. They have been fooled by his actions and game--whether he told the truth or not. He is supposed not to show how display he did use his powers. He just did happen to have it as they thought he was a human at first. He faced his siblings in the deadly games. His siblings decided to make him tell them the whole truth. He knew how they are. He told them if that is the way they like to do the way they could able to find out the truth is out there. He upsets Glory by knowing what he means by what her powers could have able to sense him as if she wants to. Their sister Sheba dare her sister to use on him, but he warned Sheba that we would have felt the effects from the mirage in which has been weared Sheba's powers where the magic is lost. Glory asks Chantel if that is all what he could able to tell them the truth and makes him wonder if he points her and now she gets him back where the point comes to him. Glory finds something else that she senses is coming from Sheba, the one who decided to use the telepathic call and spiritual feeling that gives Glory an aura when she becomes aware of Sheba's manipulation. Sheba is not able to do more to Glory than she thought. Glory told Sheba that she can not use her powers on Chantel because of he is human. Sheba told Glory that he is using her powers that could make him a mutant. Sheba points Chantel that he is really a mutant after all. Xiamen Enforcers Chantel is not very happy member among these agents of the Xiamen Enforcers. He is troubled by those questions from agents. He refuses to answer because he has a very good reason to keep himself secret from something. He gets this feelings that he has to do the right thing to keep a secret. He is assumed being a traitor by the Xiamen Enforcers because he lied about being human, then mutant, then changed the subjects. Xia Junction: Project Delta Xia Factor Xia Force Xia Farce Chikkers Firstrate Xia Getawayers Virulent Xia (seen in the Virulent Xia) Category:Character Category:Xiamen: Enforcers Category:Xia Category:Junction Project Delta Category:Xia Factor Category:Xia Force Category:Getawayers Category:Chikkers Category:1990 Fairview Comics Characters Category:Killed by Celes